Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data maintenance method of a memory device, and in particular to a data maintenance method compatible of recording read counts of super blocks.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself. Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used in memory cards, USB flash devices, solid state devices, eMMC, and in other uses.
Flash memory such as NAND Flash uses a multiple-block structure to store data. Each block contains multiple pages, wherein the write unit of the flash memory is the page, and the erase unit of the flash memory is the block. The stored data may be damaged due to repeatedly reading the same page or the same block. Therefore, a data maintenance method which can avoid reading the same page or the same block too many times is needed.